Earthzone
Earthzone is a Canadian company committed to producing eco friendly products at low prices. Earthzone products are owned and manufactured by MFS Enterprises Inc., a Canadian corporation based in Vancouver, British Columbia. Manufacturing Process Earthzone's recycled HB and specialty pencil lines are non-toxic and made of whole sheets of 100% recycled newspapers. The leads last up to 3 times longer than regular wood pencils because of the pencils’ unique manufacturing process. Wood Pencils vs. Earthzone Recycled Pencils To make traditional HB pencils, forests are cut down every minute to supply wood.Answers.com Each year, 14 billion of these pencils are made in polluting factories and thrown away in landfills that harm our ecosystems, resulting in 80,000,000 trees being cut down.Listfied.com Scientific studies have proven that producing pencils in this way is damaging the environment. Earthzone pencils require no raw materials or toxic chemicals. By reusing a 4-foot stack of newspapers, one 40-foot pine tree can be saved.Answers.com Earthzone HB pencils look and feel exactly like conventional pencils. The pencil shreds can be recycled when they are sharpened. Earthzone Special Edition Recycled Pencils show the newsprint the pencil was made out of. History Earthzone was created by 33 year-old Mathias “Matty” Scolozzi, who wanted to start a creative business that benefited the community. Scolozzi identified earth-friendly products as a new stream that could make a huge difference in the world. His research on the statistics revealed that each year, billions of dollars are spent on office products, but after construction and consumer use, office and school waste becomes one of the largest fillers of dumps. In 2006, Scolozzi created a business plan for a brand called ‘’’Earthzone’’’. Steering away from the overused “eco” and “green” brand names, he created a logo and packaging for the first Earthzone product: a line of high quality recycled pencils made from newspaper. Over the course of three years, Earthzone pencils rose in popularity and demand. The success of the product led Scolozzi to sign contracts with six major national office product distributors in 2009: Basics Office Products, Follett of Canada, Chapters Indigo Books, Guild Stationers, CIS Office Express, and Spectrum Educational Supplies. Earthzone owns the global trademarks for a new line of custom designed pens, binders, envelopes, and books. By September 2010, Scolozzi plans to release 30 more custom designed products and by 2011 Earthzone will have 75 products. Earthzone’s mission is to push the limits in terms of product sustainability, intent, quality, design, and fun, all while trying to educate and help people care for the Earth. Earthzone is committed to conducting ethical and responsible business, based on principles of environmental preservation and professionalism. Earthzone.com Products #Recycled HB Pencils 12 Pack #Recycled HB Pencils 144 Pack #Recycled Coloured Pencils 12 Pack #Recycled Special Edition Pencils 12 Pack #Recycled Special Edition Pencils 24 Pack #Recycled Special Edition Pencils 48 Pack #Recycled Special Edition Pencils 144 Pack #Recycled Artist’s Pencils 12 Pack Availability Earthzone products are available online at www.Earthzone.com and at university and college bookstores, art stores, gift shops, stationary stores, drugstores, and office supply stores across Canada and the USA. Category:Forestry Category:Carbon dioxide conservation Category:Air Pollution Category:Pollution Category:Energy conservation Category:Money conservation Category:Companies Category:Organizations and Non-Profits Category:Environmental organizations Category:Forest conservation